Handles have been known for years and are used in numerous applications. For example, handles may be found on items as diverse as tools, equipment, buckets, vehicles, houses, windows, baskets, barrels, desks, cabinets, etc. Handles provide a convenient and useful mechanism for moving an item which it is part of or attached to, and may include some appearance and ornamental aspects. In addition, in various applications ergonomics, strength, weight, size, safety, and comfort when in use may be a consideration or attribute worth incorporating in a handle design.
Hand tools provide one particularly interesting application for handles. In hand tool applications consideration is often given to the size, strength and durability of the handle without much consideration to ergonomic, safety, and/or appearance attributes. This has been particularly true of manual or non-power hand tools given their relatively low retail prices.